The present invention relates to fishing lures formed with a body and a substantially rigidly connected bill as distinguished from lures wherein the body and bill are hinged or otherwise movably connected. Heretofore the bill has afforded limited control of the lure through the water imparting agitation to the body to simulate movement of live bait; it has not been possible to vary running depth of the lure since depth is primarily a function of the angular displacement of the body and bill, and they are fixedly connected or positioned.